User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Soimon, the Red Persecutor
Champion Soimon, the Red Persecutor is a custom champion in the SMNK . He uses a bow made of ruby to shoot red bolts at his opponents, which would make him a "magic-looking" marksman kinda like Ezreal, except Soimon doesn't remotely play like a mage. Abilities When he uses a basic attack on an enemy champion, Soimon's attack speed increases by . This can stack up to 3 times, but resets to one if he attacks a different enemy champion. Attacking a non-champion enemy cancels Crimson Storm. }} | , as in he gains better attack speed if he constantly piles on the same champion. }} }} Soimon periodically stores charges of this skill, up to 3 at a time. |description2= Soimon's next basic attack fires a stone shard through his bow, dealing extra physical damage and reducing the armor of the target. |description3= Red Lightning can critically strike, dealing modified damage. |leveling2= % AD}} |leveling3= % AD}} |customlabel= |custominfo= |7| |6}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = }} | }} Soimon fires upwards, firing a ruby that shatters and rains shards in a 150-unit radius, dealing magic damage and marking champions for 3 seconds. |description2= Soimon's basic attacks consume all marks to deal extra magic damage depending on the number of marks consumed and slow the target for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2= per mark |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} | }} Soimon dashes in target direction after firing an explosive bullet at a nearby enemy unit (prioritizing champions), dealing magic damage in a 150-unit area around the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = / }} | , as can be seen. After all, all marksmen kite. I don't really like this ability per se, as the shot's fired before dashing which would encourage running away. }} }} Soimon plants himself on the ground. All of his basic abilities become Crimson Raindrop until he expended all of them, re-casts Red Hail to cancel the ability, or after 12 seconds. |description2= Canceling Red Hail with remaining Crimson Raindrops refunds 10 seconds of its cooldown for each Crimson Raindrop that wasn't fired. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} Soimon fires a piercing bullet in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. The bullet doesn't go through champions, and deals quadrupled damage to minions. |leveling = |range = }} | }} Lore Soimon is born in a clan dedicated to hunting mages since ancient times. His family prided itself on having successfully uprooted "the Black Rose", which was a source of corruption in Noxus. Soimon grew like his family had grown, complacent in the value of his family, sleeping on achievements that were history. The family's prided anti-magic had become a secret arcane open to few, not even Soimon, who trained in standard magic arts. He rapidly found a vocation when he was sent on exploration missions and found a huge red crystal right before his eyes. Soimon spent day in and day out trying to make himself a magic bow out of it, and in three weeks of work, Soimon had crafted his very own weapon of bewitching beauty and power. Soimon opened shop as a magic weaponsmith, and enjoyed years of success making weapons of death for Noxus. One day however, Soimon turned down a client's request simply because his client was wearing a black rose symbol, when threatened with force, Soimon fired at the would-be client and knocked them to the other side of the street, burned by a rafale of magical bolts. Soimon turned back to his clan saying their legend was not entirely right and the Black Rose still existed. When he didn't find ears willing to listen to him, one person approached him: Takop of the Red Round. Soimon accepted to join his ranks with the aim to make the real aim of his family true. By the end of the month, Soimon was surprise-attacked by his own son and left gravely wounded. Sure that his family was being controlled by the Black Rose all along, he turned away from his family to find the Red Round and complete his job: hunting down the Black Rose and burning it down to the ground. Category:Custom champions